


One Last Lick

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Machete (2010)
Genre: Character of Color, Driving, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 02:12:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I like my coffee like I like my women. Cheap and easy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Lick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roadmarks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roadmarks/gifts).



> Happy Yuletide!

Luz snorted as Sartana gulped down the cheap cup of coffee they got from the gas station. "When you said that line before, I thought you were lying."

Sartana smirked at Luz. "I wasn't. I like my coffee like I like my women. Cheap and easy."

Luz snorted again as she shifted the car into high gear. "You're lucky you're so talented with that tongue of yours. Otherwise I'd kick you out of the car right now."

"Blah blah, such a fucking liar." Sartana placed her hand on Luz's leg and began massaging it. "I bet you're just _aching_ for me to suck you off right now, aren't you?"

"Hey, I'm not going to complain if you want to do it. Take hold of the wheel so I can slip my pants off."

Sartana did so as Luz unzipped her pants and pulled it down along her panties. Once Luz put her hands back on the wheel, Sartana adjusted herself so he could lean down.

"Well, you going to suck me off or what?"

"Patience is a virtue, Luz," said Sartana before darting her tongue out and giving her a long lick up her pussy.

Luz twitched and spread her legs wider. Sartana did her fake loud moan that always drove Luz crazy, it was something about the sound whether it was faked or not, before diving in and sucking at Luz's clit.

Luz steadied the car, not wanting to kill them both as Sartana continued to eat her out. "We have thirty minutes until we arrive at our destination. Get me off, or I'm not going to get you off later tonight."

Sartana pinched Luz's inner thigh lightly. "I'll get you off. Don't you worry about that."

It didn't take more than five minutes before Luz was gripping the wheel and coming tight on Sartana's fingers.

Sartana sat up and licked her lips before giving Luz another one of her smirks. "After we do this assignment, we're stopping at the nearest sex shop and you're going to buy something special to use on me. Call it an anniversary present."

"What makes you think I already haven't?" Luz took her eyes off the road just long enough to kiss Sartana on the cheek. "Nothing but the best for you. Now let's go kick some racist asses."


End file.
